The Shadow of Stars
by Victoria LeRoux
Summary: He had never seen eyes so sad, or heard a voice so lost. But she was a light, even if she lived in darkness. His light. He didn't need anyone else, and he knew that she didn't need to see as long as she had him. He would be her eyes if she was his heart.


**Story Disclaimer:** Once upon a time, there was very famous man who wrote books. There was also a very unfamous girl who sold lemonade at a lemonade stand in 100 degree weather. That unfamous girl also had a laptop, which she used to write fanfiction to stories she would never, ever own. The famous man died happy because he wrote awesome books, and the unfamous girl kept writing fanfiction. The End.

**Author's Intro:** This idea came from a Bleach fanfic, _Shadow of the Day_. And _that _fanfic is from a Twilight fanfic, _A Child of the Night by l'huere bleue. _I'm saying this now because I'm sure if I don't, someone's going to start screaming about it. So there you go. Black, white, multiple shades of gray. I _have_ read Shadow of the Day, and I am drawing inspiration from it. The only thing that is the same is… ah, just read the story and find out! This is actually my first _Maximum Ride_ story, so I'm happy to take a look at how it comes out. It's going to be a… Mang? Faximum? Fax? However it comes out! This will be about 20 chapters, maybe less. It will be finished in July/early August.

To anyone that knows what AU, and other ff slang is, skip this. If you haven't been on fanfiction all that long, read the following- AU, stands for _alternate universe. _An alternate universe is where a writer, usually from ffnet, takes a story, and stick the characters in a new environment, with most major things in the story line never occurring. For instance, in this fanfiction, Max and Fang (along with the rest of the flock) don't have wings stuck on their backs by mad scientists. However, Max did spend most of her life inside a lab. So there. Go figure.

I probably shouldn't have stared this- I have Entwined By Arrogance to worry about, but what the heck! I need a Max Ride ff to get me happy and excited about whenever _Angel_ is coming out!

Also- for the title. Should it be the Dead Girl's Song, Shadow of Stars, or Signs of Weakness? (feel free to suggest stuff)

**Summary: **He had never seen eyes so sad, or heard a voice so lost. But she was a light, even if she lived in darkness. His light. He didn't need anyone else, and he knew that she didn't need to see as long as she had him. He would be her eyes if she was his heart. Fang/Max, AU.

_I will pursue this dream,  
because I know it's expected that I be serene. ~Again, Yui, English Version_

_**The Shadow of Stars I**_

Life was monotonous, day in, day out, until the dark he stumbled across her and everything changed.

He hadn't really given a thought to purpose of life- thoughts of fate were for philosophers, not teenage guys who had better things to do- he just assumed that he had some purpose, and that eventually, he was going to stumble across it. He hadn't really tried to live overmuch, after all, if he had some purpose, he shouldn't need to look for it. It was going to be thrust on him eventually.

That's the way Fang lived. He didn't mind living without a thought for what was coming next, instead, he just let days blur by, the same routine crossing his life. He didn't really mind it either, sometimes he might hang out with friends, sure, but he'd settle back into the normal routine.

He was late getting home that day, and instead of taking his normal route, he decided to change his path from its normal course. He trekked across the street, cutting through the alleyway that was supposed to take him home sooner. He didn't really mind being late, but he preferred to be in by dark. It was less bother for everyone in his foster family if he just followed the rules.

However, later he would wonder what would have happened if he didn't chance across the alley.

He was almost to the end of the alley when he heard the sounds of a struggle, and a yelp of pain from someone involved. Against his better judgment, he turned inquisitively toward the sound. Even after years of fighting for meals, and having everyone he was close to dragged away, he wasn't able to ignore the sound of someone in pain, or in a desperate situation.

"Let me go!" the voice sounded like a girls, and his hesitation now gone, he followed the noise, turning into an even smaller alley.

"Where's all your money, brat?" Fang heard the soft voice growl at the girl, and for a second, he almost turned around. He recognized that voice as one of the local wanna-be gang members.

He didn't leave thought. He'd feel ashamed the next day, and for days after that of what he did. Even if he _did_ get in trouble for fighting someone tonight, he wasn't about to leave some defenseless girl alone at almost ten at night. He paused thoughtfully at the sound of a scuffle in the alley, and grinned. It seemed like the girl wasn't about to back down from the kids annoying her.

"I don't have any money with me," he heard the loud, angry voice, and almost reconsidered helping her. It seemed like she had things handled, but Fang wasn't one to leave it to chance.

With a grunt, he darted into the alley, a well-placed kick sending the guy that had cornered her flying. He hit the trashcans with a thud, and Fang nodded at the thought of work well done. It seemed like all his practice had paid off. Fang turned his dark eyes to the girl who was too busy elbowing the other want-to-be gang member in the stomach to turn and thank him. He waited patiently until she was done.

"I wasn't sure if I should interfere or not," he began cordially, but once he spoke, her eyes snapped in his general direction. He was taken aback by the distracted look- it was almost like she was in her own world, even when her pale brown eyes were directly looking at him. Fang blinked at the fierce look on her face as she interrupted him.

"I didn't need your help," her voice was short, cool, and angry. "I could handle things on my own."

Fang held up his hands, looking completely expressionless. "Didn't appear that way," he told her gruffly, and her eyes narrowed.

"Well _you were wrong_," she barked, before turning abruptly, and taking a step forward, nearly falling into the trashcan. She quickly righted herself and Fang watched as she placed a hand on the wall, sliding the hand along it as she walked, almost as though she needed it to guide her.

"You're blind," he stated, in a way that made it clearly not a question.

The blond girl turned her head, and her brown eyes narrowed. For a second, Fang could imagine how she must look normally- head high, proud, probably smart- but that thought melted away as she responded the comment Fang had nearly forgotten he voiced. "What's it to you?" she asked defensively.

"Just an observation," he responded coolly, and she grimaced at him.

"Well," she began sarcastically, swinging long blond hair over one shoulder, "You are one intelligent being, Mr. Whatsyourname. I mean, I think it may be the most obvious thing about me, after you get past the blond hair."

"Don't forget the brown eyes," Fang pointed out quietly, and watched her spit out another sarcastic remark.

"Oh, give the man a prize," she gave him a quick, mocking smile that didn't seem cruel. Instead, to Fang, it looked like she was just trying to use it as a shield from the world. However, he discarded those thoughts as she continued. "You really are observant, aren't you?"

Fang didn't respond, just stood there quietly as she away, her hand still on the wall as she began stepping away. Fang noticed that she was about to stumble over something- to him, it looked like an old box, and he swiftly interceded, sliding over to kick it out of the way. At his movement, she glanced at him, the expression on her face curious. "Something in your way," he explained, his voice still gruff. She nodded, and gave him a fleeting half-smile.

"Thanks," the smile disappeared quickly as she began stepping quietly forward again, retreating away from her.

"Hey!" Fang couldn't help yelling after her when she was almost out of the alley. She turned to him quietly, and he thought he saw her raise an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" she asked, slightly irritable in tone. He shook his head, knowing that she couldn't see him anyway.

"What's your name?" he asked, and he was _almost_ sure he could see her grin mischievously.

"Max," was her one-word answer, and for a second, she stood there. Fang didn't move either, and he waited a few moments. At last, he broke the silence.

"What are you waiting for?" he couldn't help but voice the question at her just _standing _there. Her behavior was so odd, that he had to give voice to questions that normally he never spoke. Normally, he was patient enough to just sit and wait things out, knowing that sooner or later, the answer would stumble into his lap. Now however, he let the words slip from his lips as though he made a habit of blurting out questions like a fifth grader talking to their first crush.

"Normally it's polite to tell someone your name if they tell you theirs," Max pointed out, her voice as dry as the New Mexico desert. For a second, Fang just stared at her, then he let himself answer he slowly, like he wasn't sure why she wanted to know. It wasn't like they would ever see each other again.

"Fang," he told her, watching her wave a hand cheekily.

"Weird name," she pointed out. "Short, sweet and to the point. I like it."

Fang grinned at the comment; most people just gave him strange looks at his name, if they weren't already pushed away by his sullen and quiet manner. He hadn't had a conversation like this in… forever. Normally, Fang didn't even bother with conversations.

"So _Fang_," she continued, saying his name like she was trying it out. It seemed like she was satisfied with it, because she began walking back towards him, eying him as much as a blind girl could eye someone. "Out of curiosity," she began, and Fang snorted. She didn't seem the type to begin a question with the words 'out of curiosity.' Instead of actually commenting on her way of interrogating him, he waited patiently. "You come down deserted alleys often?"

Fang couldn't help but snort again at the unexpected question. Instead of answering her right away, he remained silent for a while. He jumped as she suddenly hit him on the shoulder. "What was that for?" he raised an eyebrow, his tone perfectly neutral.

"You going to answer my question, brainbox?" she teased. "Or is that too much for you?"

For a second, Fang just stared at her, completely off balance. "Brainbox?" he asked dryly, then shook his head, forgetting she couldn't see him. "Forget it. Why would I make a habit of going down deserted alleys?"

She didn't answer his question at first, but eventually shrugged and stated her answer like it was obvious. "I do," she pointed out, and Fang raised a perfectly cynical eyebrow as he watched her turn around. Just before she reached the end of the alley, she raised the hand that wasn't brushing the wall. "See you around, Fang," she called back towards him before disappearing.

Fang watched her go with a smirk tugging on his lips. It had been a while since he had been shaken out of his boring old routine.

He found himself kinda liking it.

For a while, once she was gone, he stood there, his mind on the thought of the blind girl who seemed about his age. He really wouldn't mind seeing her again, but he doubted that he would. He'd been living in this town for the past five years, and never had seen her around before. It was unlikely that they'd ever bump into each other again, but he almost hoped that he would.

She was something new. She was something different.

To Fang, she was something _alive_. She seemed world-weary, but she looked like she was ready to tackle anything that came her way and to beat the crap out of it.

He laughed with amazement, realizing he was thinking like a puppy being fascinated with something. He wasn't thinking about her that way- but he was interested in her.

For now, that would have to do.

**A/N-2**

Well, there's the little preamble/chapter one that's been sitting around. Fang's not really in character, is he? Darn that bird kid. He'll be more in character eventually. I think I kinda caught the essence of Max if she hadn't been bird-kid superstar. Still cynicalish, sarcastic… but softer I guess.

Here's my deal.

I get five-ten reviews, and I'll continue this. I'd appreciate comments on what you'd like to see happening, who you want to see in here, etc, etc, but I'd also appreciate flaws being pointed out and all the other jazz. Even if you say 'Like it, update soon,' sure, I won't mind that. At least I know _someone_ liked it! :D

Next chapter- We learn more about Max, her blindness and her life in general. She bumps into Fang again.


End file.
